Devices and methods for performing in-vivo imaging of passages or cavities within a body, and for gathering information other than or in addition to image information (e.g., temperature information, pressure information), are known in the art. Such devices may include, inter alia, various endoscopic imaging systems and devices for performing imaging in various internal body cavities.
An in-vivo imaging device may include, for example, an imaging system for obtaining images from inside a body cavity or lumen, such as the GI tract. The imaging system may include, for example, an imager associated with an optical system, and optionally an illumination unit, a transmitter and an antenna. Other types of in-vivo devices exist, such as endoscopes which may not require a transmitter, and devices performing functions other than imaging.
Some in-vivo imaging devices have a limited or forward-looking field-of-view. Some desirable portions of an in-vivo lumen may not be imaged with such fields of view.